Mujer Bonita
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic alterno, no adaptación, deseando sea de su agrado, procuramos no describir violencia, espero sea de su agrado, es un Alberfic, sin insultos a otros personajes. "Pasamos mucho tiempo, ganándonos la vida, pero no el suficiente tiempo, viviéndola" Sor Teresa de Calcuta.
1. Desesperación

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Desesperación**_

 **Prologo**

Mujer Bonita de la película solo la imagen, fue para mí la creación para este fic, es alterno, no es una adaptación, es un fic corto, por lo tanto, te invito a que leas cuando la complete, así no sentirás… _**DESESPERACIÓN.**_

\- Estoy desesperada Fleming, ya se acabo el dinero y el sigue en el hospital

\- Candy, no podemos hacer más, ese niño sufrió mucho, los médicos dicen que solo nos queda esperar.

\- No es justo, apenas comienza su vida, se encuentra solito, perdió a su madre y a su padre, ya no tienen a nadie.

\- Lo ves, deja que Dios haga, lo que tiene destinado para él.

\- No, no acepto dejarlo morir, requiere un tratamiento, es costoso, pero debemos dárselo

\- No es un hospital de beneficencia, Candy.

\- Lo sé, pero ese niño no tiene a nadie y eso se lo pueden deducir de impuestos al hospital si entra como beneficio gratuito para el pequeño.

\- ¡Candy! Todavía crees en los Ángeles y las hadas, que no te das cuenta que hasta cambiaron del hospital al Dr. Martin por todas las veces que lo convenciste de que le diera medicamentos gratuitos a pacientes sin recursos.

\- No fue por eso, el recibió un ascenso.

\- Eso dijo él, para no hacerte sentir mal, pero lo cambiaron a un hospital en Tampa, todo por hacerlo sentir mal con sus ingresos, Candy no todos nacieron en cuna de oro, ni son tan gentiles como tú para perder el tiempo quedándote horas extras gratis para cuidar a un niño que tal vez ya ni te escuche.

\- ¡Fleming!

\- Es verdad Candy, está casi en etapa de coma, y no le darán tratamiento porque no se invirtieron por ser tan costosos, se espera que dure unos días y… se vaya con sus padres, haya será más feliz.

Candy salió llorando y corriendo a ver a Anthony, el pequeño de la ultima habitación, ellos habían llegado juntos en un accidente automovilístico, una familia hermosa, el señor estaba muy mal y solo preguntaba por su esposa y su hijo, fue nostálgico, cuando ella a pesar de estar tan herida, fue a verlo y le decía cuanto lo amaba y que se encontraba bien, ella y su hijo, mintiéndole para no hacerlo sentir culpable por ir manejando.

Ese mismo día en la noche murió ella, las heridas internas no sanaron y el pequeño quedo solito, tan lleno de amor y sin sus padres. Tenía herido el brazo derecho, su pierna derecha y su oreja había sido casi sacada de su lugar. No era nada bueno lo que había pasado, pero nadie le pudo decir que sus padres ya no estaban, entro en shock y para Candy se volvió un reto mantenerlo con vida.

Con su desesperación busco lugares de beneficencia, apoyos y el niño comenzaba a recibir tratamientos, con eso habían recuperado ya la operación de su orejita. Pero el pequeño portaba metales en su pierna y en su brazo, su tristeza se había incrementado al no ver a su madre, pero Candy le hablaba de ella y le comentaba que debía sanar para ir a verla.

En África,

Albert recibía una llamada, el auto donde viajaba su hermana y su hijo, no había llegado a Lakewood, desapareció en Chicago, los documentos no se encontraban al parecer había huido por una discusión con su prima. Apenas recibía la información y volaba para América.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra George?

\- El no se ha reportado, señor. Desde que desapareció su hermana, no sabemos tampoco nada de él.

\- ¿Crees que se encuentren juntos?

\- No lo creo, el ya hubiera llamado.

\- Gracias, Trevor. Contratare a un detective, iré para allá.

Candy estaba desesperada, firmaba pagares al hospital y el niño sería entregado al no poder continuar en la institución, ella se lo llevaba a una clínica de servicios gratuitos, ofreciéndose como enfermera a cambio de medicamentos y tratamiento para la piernita y el brazo del menor.

\- ¿Pero es su hijo?

\- La madre me nombró tutora provisional del menor, hasta que regrese su hermano y busque al niño.

\- Muéstreme el documento.

\- Aquí lo tiene, dijo que su hermano buscaría a su sobrino, pero si eso no pasaba, me lo dejaba a mí.

\- Comprendo. Lo que no entiendo es como una mujer tan bella puede sacrificar su vida y su juventud de manera gratuita por un niño que no es suyo.

\- Porque habernos seres en el mundo, que no necesitamos del dinero, sino de un motivo para vivir.

El doctor la miraba de arriba abajo, Candy era delgada y a la vez tenía un cuerpo admirable, su mirada y su rostro podía ser de una modelo, sin embargo ella prefería ser enfermera y ahora gratuita, con tal de que atendieran al niño.

Por fin, después de varias cirugías y tratamientos, el pequeño le era retirado el metal del brazo y de su pierna, ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo, enseñarlo a caminar y darle fortaleza a sus músculos. Para Candy ya era un avance y bendición de sus padres desde el cielo. Pero ya no tenía dinero y el departamento carecía de luz y servicios.

\- Hola Annie, podrías ayudarme, mi niño y yo estamos en problemas.

\- Lo siento Candy, mi novio es muy especial y… no le agradan los niños, no puedo ayudarte, pero toma, aquí hay un poco de dinero. No puedo hacer más por ti.

Candy le tomaba el dinero, cuantas veces ella le dio asilo en su hogar, ahora no podía recibir el favor de su mejor amiga, pero que màs daba, no es bueno eso de favor con favor se paga, aquí se hacen favores y regalos sin esperar nada de regreso, Dios es muy poderoso y hace que ese regalo gire por el mundo para devolver con creces todo los que mereces. Y ella tenía un milagro en sus brazos, su niño, era milagroso que estuviera con vida.

\- Mira Anthony, tenemos para cenar, que se te antoja, mi amor.

\- Leche, con pan.

\- Vamos, iremos a tomar leche con pan, y te comprare frutita y dormirás muy bien.

\- Si, dormiré contigo.

\- Por supuesto, mi cielito.

La desesperación crecía, pero buscaba trabajo de limpieza y encontraba, ahora solo tenía que buscar donde le cuidaran a su niño. Al no encontrar se lo llevaba y lo dejaba sentadito mientras terminaba todos los deberes.

\- Toma, solo el trabajo es por hoy, ven en quince días para volver lo hacer.

\- ¡quince días!

Candy tomaba a su niño, se marchaba al parque y lo invitaba a caminar despacio con su ayuda. Pasaban semanas, Tony volvía a gatear, era un comienzo inmejorable, porque ya adquiría fuerza en su cadera y eso hacía que Candy se pusiera contenta.

\- Vamos te quedaras hoy con… Mandy.

\- ¡Mandy! Siempre está dormida.

\- Si, trabaja de noche, por eso duerme, pero si la necesitas le llamas, aquí está la comida, vendré para ayudarte, puedes ir al baño solo.

\- Si. Pero te extraño mucho cuando te vas.

\- Lo sé. Mandy despertaba y comentaba,

\- Candy, puedes trabajar de noche, y el niño será atendido por ti, solo un par de horas, asi lo ayudas a caminar.

\- Es que… nunca he trabajado en eso que haces, Mandy.

\- Piénsalo, un par de horas, descansas y… cuidas a tu hijo.

Albert llegaba a Chicago, el hospital mostraba todo lo que había pasado, molesto e indignado por como trataron a su administrador como esposo de su hermana, para colmo el seguro de George estaba dado de baja y su hermana no fue revisada por falta de recursos, el niño había salido volando del auto.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así.

\- Su hermana nombro una tutora provisional para el niño, no podíamos tenerlo aquí, el tratamiento era costoso.

\- Es usted un imbécil, mi hermana tiene un seguro completo de gastos mayores, ella con un sonar de dedos compara su hospital.

\- No es verdad, la señora Johnson…

\- Ella se llamaba Rosemary Andrew, no es Johnson. Le juro que lo que hizo no se quedará así, pagara caro por no revisar las identificaciones de mi hermana.

El hospital fue demandado, los periódicos lo anunciaban, buscaban donde había quedado el cuerpo del sobrinito desahuciado de William Andrew. Fleming se acercaba a él y le comentaba,

\- Señor, tome, esta es una copia del poder que dejo su hermana a Candy, ella no dejaría morir a su sobrino, ella se lo llevo a otros hospitales, aquí le dijeron que estaba desahuciado, pero Candy pago caro, le quitaron su liquidación y la pusieron a trabajar extra para pagar el tratamiento de su sobrino, cuando ya no pudieron quitarle más…. Tuvo que llevarse al niño.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Está diciendo que… mi soborno está vivo?

\- Candy vivía en Cherpe 245, se quedo sin servicios, sin alimentos y aun así… busco todo para sacar al niño adelante, tenga por seguro que si murió, no fue por falta de tratamiento, ella le daría su vida a ese niño.

William Albert Andrew, buscaba e investigaba donde podía estar la joven Candy White, pero por falta de recursos económicos, parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra, vio hospitales de beneficencia, había estado ahí su sobrino, fue operado seis veces y le habían quitado metales de su cuerpo, todo lo investigaba, además con las enfermeras se enteraba que un doctor había intentado abusar de Candy, a cambio de operar al pequeño, pero ella lo denunciaba y se operaba al niño sin costo.

\- Lo último que sabemos es que… su sobrino está con vida, no camina, no puede moverse mucho y su enfermera, hizo cosas inauditas para que el niño se salvara.

Los meses se hacían pasar, Candy ahora estaba en los Ángeles, era una ciudad costosa, pero fue donde podía tener mayores ingresos y caridad para su niño. Continuaba trabajando de limpieza, pero si pequeño necesitaba un aparato para caminar, ahora que ya tenía más fuerza, con lo que ganaba no alcanzaba y los servicios gratuitos no contaban con ese aparato.

* * *

 _Alguna vez has escrito un fic. Es una historia inventada, con personajes de sus creadores correspondientes, alguna vez has conocido a quien escribe, son personas como tú, si comienzan fics y no los terminan, hay una razón, si deseas saberla, escribe y explota también ese don… si dejas comentarios sin estar registrado y juzgas mal a quien sin pago te regala su tiempo, sus horas y sus intentos…_

 _No arrojes piedras, mejor demuéstrales que tu, si eres de las que escriben y terminas completos todos tus fics, aun con tu vida diaria, con tu trabajo, con tu familia, con tus estudios, con tus problemas…_

 _Has recibido alguna vez un comentario que te decepcione y te haga daño, no, tu no escribiste, tu no supiste de donde nació un fic, tampoco sabes de quien escribe, de quien fue atacada verbalmente en un escrito._

 _Ahora bien… a ti, **buena lectora, te ha costado mucho esperar,** a mi me ha costado más escribir y a mis amigas crear nuevos fics y aun así roban su esfuerzo, reciben regaños, en vez de halagos, reciben comentarios sin remitente, reciben palabras insultantes… sabes cuantas se han ido… no, ni importa, escribimos para las personas que apreciamos. Por favor... demos aprecio... así recibiremos más finales_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	2. Atentado

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Atentado**_

Después de mucho intentar, Candy notaba que estaba retrasando los avances del niño, necesitaba desesperadamente buscar con que levantarlo, intento hacer aparatos para mantenerlo de pie, lo llevaba a terapias gratuitas, pero solo era poco tiempo, sin embargo, el niño cada día se encariñaba más con ella.

\- Candy, te pareces a mi mamá

\- ¡Mi amor! Pronto regresaremos a Chicago, juntare dinero, buscaré a tu Tío

\- ¡Mi Tío Bert! El es muy bueno, Candy. Pero se enojará mucho, porque no está mi mamá, y… Mi Tía Sara le pego.

\- ¿Le pego? ¡Qué mala! Tu mami ahora es un ángel, veras que desde el cielo, nos ayudará. Hoy saldré de noche, juntare dinero para… regresar a Chicago y si puedo compraré el aparato para tus ejercicios, mi amor.

Candy estaba muy preocupada, no deseaba dejar a Anthony solo en el departamento de Mandy, así que el pedía a una vecina, una señora mayor, que por unas horas le cuidara a su hijo. Anthony escuchaba como Candy se hacía pasar por su madre y el muy listo, se despedía de ella alzando sus brazos diciéndole mamá.

Ella quería llorar de la emoción, ella jamás se había imaginado ser madre, pero Anthony ahora era huérfano y si no encontraba a su Tío, tendría que registrarse como tutora y eso también tenía un costo extra.

La noche estaba fresca, pero la ropa de Mandy era muy corta y con eso podía conseguir un buen cliente, alguien que pudiera pagarle bien, nunca había tenido relaciones, pero regresar a Chicago, era urgente y allá tenía un departamento propio, sin servicios, pero al menos era suyo.

En un hotel, incomodo y molesto se quejaba de la impuntualidad de un cliente, Albert tenía que regresar a buscar a su sobrino, presionar a los investigadores, porque tenía que ser requerido para una firma y al final el cliente posponía hasta por la mañana. Molesto e irritado, se daba cuenta que su frustración se había incrementado al ver el cuerpo de su hermana, lo peor era que ya habían pasado meses y Anthony era un niños, si pasaba más tiempo, lo olvidaría. Tal vez ya ni se acordaba de él.

Salió del hotel a caminar, se fue vestido sencillo, las calles estaban abundantes de personas en bares y fiestas, pensativo recordaba escenas que había vivido con su hermana, la última navidad que estuvieron juntos.

 _\- ¡Albert!_

 _\- ¡Rosemary! Que hermosas estas._

 _\- ¡Mentiroso! Pero te creeré cuando vengas a quedarte aquí en casa._

 _\- Regresaré el próximo año y me quedaré en Chicago._

 _\- ¿Podría ser antes?_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Ross?_

 _\- Quisiera irme a Lakewood, pero no quiero estar sin ti, aquí no me agrada mucho ahora._

 _\- Lo dices por los Legan, se ve que vivir a costillas de mi Tía, se les está haciendo costumbre._

 _\- No solo eso, Sara ha estado muy molesta, al parecer hay problemas mayores con su esposo y… no es agradable escucharlos discutir muy seguido, sobre todo es incomodo para mi Tía, y no quiero que mi hijo…_

 _\- Lo sé, le diré a George que regrese de Europa, te llevará a Lakewood y ahí te alcanzaré. Lo prometo_

 _\- ¿Iras a África?_

 _\- Si, en febrero, solo un mes, le prometí a Guanaca que lo visitaría. Ya lo conoces, quiere que le ayude con la fundación y no puedo negarme._

 _\- Me gustaría que Anthony y yo, pudiéramos ir contigo._

 _\- Lo intentaré. No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré._

Si se la hubiera llevado, estuviera ahora con él, viva, con su sobrino jugando en la fundación, todo porque el pequeño se había enfermado y, ya tenían a George que los llevaría a Lakewood, porque salieron huyendo, que sucedió, nadie me cuenta nada y casualmente los videos no estaban funcionando.

Cruzaba un par de calles, y veía a una joven, tímida y apenada, vendiéndose en una esquina, en ocasiones las mujeres por desesperación se dedican a esos menesteres, cuando la vida las a horilla a estar en esas circunstancias.

\- ¡Hola preciosa!

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?

\- ¿Cuánto va a pagarme?

\- ¿Cuanto necesitas?

\- Mi niño requiere un aparato especial pero no puedo pedirte tanto, solo pregunto la cantidad que deseas darme.

\- Bueno si es para tu hijo, pagaré el aparato y te daré dinero para que no vuelvas aquí. Candy se quedaba asombrada, el estaba muy cerca el murmullo de las personas, el sonido de la música y el tan atractivo y diciéndole esas cosas, estaría soñando.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Por supuesto, si te quedas conmigo. Te daré suficiente para que no vuelvas aquí.

\- Gracias. Acepto.

Albert sonreía, se veía tan joven, muy hermosa y sus ojos tan bellos, y ya era madre. Levantaba un brazo para detener un taxi, y ella asustada sin saber cómo proceder colocaba sus manos cubriéndose un poco las piernas. Albert no podía creer que se portara una madre tan tímida y se ruborizara, así que para hacerla sentir bien, le pasaba su brazo y la atraía junto a él.

En Chicago… Elroy caminaba despacio y escuchaba una conversación.

\- Dicen que ya regresó y que su sobrino está con vida.

\- No puede ser, te juro que voltee el auto, no puede haber sobrevivido nadie.

Elroy se apretaba el pecho y se iba asustada a su habitación pero se mareaba del dolor y caía por la escalera. El personal de servicio escuchaba el grito y pensando en otra pelea de la pareja Legan, se asomaban, al ver a la Sra. Elroy llamaban una ambulancia y el mayordomo así como una dama, se iban con ella.

En Los Ángeles… Albert llegaba al hotel, y Candy al bajar se avergonzaba por vestir así en un lugar tan lujoso, al ver como se ponía, el se quitaba su chaqueta y la cubría, para entrar a su suite.

\- Favor de molestar, ni llamadas.

\- Si señor.

Candy por su parte, se sentía intimidada y casi quería negarse, al pensarlo mejor, sin embargo el iba a comprar el aparato a Anthony y ahora el lugar al que iban, decía que si poseía dinero suficiente para hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, valía la pena, si a parte le daba dinero, con eso podría pagar los pasajes para volver a Chicago.

\- Pasa, ponte cómoda.

\- Estoy… bien, gracias.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- No bebo alcohol.

\- ¿Refresco?

\- No tomo sodas con gas.

\- ¡Oh! Muy bien. ¿Agua embotellada?

\- Si, está bien.

\- Ven, no seas tímida. Pasaremos una noche inolvidable y… mañana iremos a ver el aparato que requiere tu hijo.

\- ¿De verdad, mañana?

\- Si. Tengo una junta y… me regresaré a Chicago

\- ¿Chicago?

\- Si, por eso tendré que comprarte el aparato mañana.

\- Mi niño y yo también vamos a Chicago.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene padre tu hijo.

\- No.

\- Si deseas puedo llevarlos y… compraré el aparato en Chicago para tu hijo.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ere como un Ángel caído del cielo!

\- Te aseguro que si pasamos a mi habitación, dejare al ángel aquí y la pasaremos mejor allá.

* * *

 _ **Deseando que sirva como regalo anticipado para "Glenda" que cumple años, y me pidió este regalo, espero sea de tu entero gusto, ¡Muchas Felicidades!**_

 _ **Gracias por sus amables comentarios, deseo seguir escribiendo y que Dios me permita hacerlo mas seguido.**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	3. Policía

**_Fic_**

 ** _Mujer Bonita_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Policía_**

En el hospital, El mayordomo parecía un guarda fijo y la dama que lo acompañaba sentada leía un libro, cuando llegaban los Legan con una cara de pocos amigos, corriéndolos para que se fueran a la mansión, pero el mayordomo serio respondía,

\- Dijo la señora que no me moviera.

Seria, Sara se alejaba con su esposo y comentaban

\- ¿para que quiere al mozo aquí?

\- tal vez piensa que va a salir pronto y solo vino a que la atendieran.

En esos momentos tres hombres, entraban tras el doctor y cerraban la puerta, Sara tocaba de inmediato y el médico le respondía,

\- Espere por favor, estamos muy ocupados. En un momento la enfermera les explicará sobre la salud de la Sra. Andrew.

Las horas se hicieron largas, los hombres que acompañaron al médico salieron y preguntaban por los familiares de la Sra. Elroy Andrew, Sara respondía que ellos eran los únicos familiares, que el personal de servicio estaba ahí de más.

\- Bien, háganos el favor de acompañarnos, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerles.

Tres policías llegaban y custodiaban a la pareja. El mayordomo y la dama de compañía se asustaban quedándose petrificados. Pero el detective regresaba y agregaba,

\- Ustedes también serán interrogados, no pueden salir. Dirigiéndose a un par de guardias agregaba, - Llévenlos a ellos también para indagar.

Dentro de la habitación la Sra. Elroy con media sonrisa agregaba a su médico,

\- Busquen a mi sobrino, se encuentra aquí en Chicago, coméntele todo lo que paso, si no lo alcanzo a ver, dígale que me perdone.

\- ¡Sra. Andrew!

El equipo comenzaba a pitar y un equipó paramédico entraba a resucitar a la señora, para estabilizarla.

En Los Ángeles, la habitación estaba a tono romántico, ya solo portaba la camisa y ella continuaba apenada, armándose de valor para dar el siguiente paso. Mientras el disfrutaba de esa timidez que no podía más que darle ternura, al pensar que todavía había mujeres que conservaban a pesar de ser madres una imagen de ingenuidad y pureza en su mirada.

Sin esperar más, paso su mano por su mejilla y su cuello, la atrajo para darle un beso, mismo que poco a poco, fue bajando por la oreja y el cuello, al hacerlo ella cedía el espacio, permitiéndole avanzar en sus caricias. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar, y la cama suave la seducía aún más, sus miradas se cruzaban una y otra vez, cada que lo hacían era como dar permiso a continuar avanzando, el abrazo lo tranquilizaba, de la desesperación por gozar de ella. Pero ambos iniciaron caricias que no daban retorno, después de demostrar su deseo, por fin se acomodaba y en una estocada ambos reaccionaban diferentes, ella adolorida por la intrusión y el sorprendido por la mentira de una madre, al ser virgen aun.

\- Tranquila, ya no dolerá, no debiste mentirme, al decir que tenías un niño.

\- No te mentí, si lo tengo, necesito comprar un aparato para que pueda caminar.

\- No te muevas, espera un poco. Te prometo que será más placentero.

Esta vez fue más cuidadoso, delicado y con ternura. Tenía tantos meses sin gozar de una velada como esa, pero tener la suerte de que fuera una damisela sin malicia, era como encontrarse un diamante en un lago.

La velada se alargaba, las secuencias se multiplicaban y ambos se satisfacían en ese goce que no podían evitar.

Por la mañana, ella estaba en su costado, acurrucada se asustaba y se separaba de inmediato,

\- ya es tarde, pequeña.

\- ¡Mi niño! Tengo que ir por mi niño. Ella se levantaba dejando ahí la señal de su virtud, como si nada, corría por la ropa y se metía al baño para enjuagarse, el de inmediato la detenía en cuanto notaba su prisa.

\- Tranquila, no eres madre, me sigues mintiendo.

\- Soy… tutora provisional de mi niño. Lo deje encargado con mi vecina, necesito ir por él. ¿Nos llevaras a Chicago?

\- Por supuesto. Pero por favor, espérame, te llevare a recoger a tu niño. Además tenemos que hablar, anoche…

\- Tengo que apurarme, el no duerme bien si no lo abrazo, fui una desconsiderada, él debe estar muy preocupado, esta solito en el mundo…

\- Esta bien, mira ya me puse las prendas, es muy temprano, debes estar dolida y…

\- No importa, él debe estar muy preocupado yo… debí recogerlo, solo sería un par de horas, no me iba a tardar tanto, no sé cómo se me fue el tiempo.

\- Son las siete de la mañana.

\- ¡Por Dios! En media hora debo darle su medicamento.

\- vamos por el. Pedire un taxi y llegaremos pronto.

Al llegar era un lugar muy humilde, tocaba la puerta y ella hablaba,

\- Señora, perdone que la moleste, deje con usted a mi niño

\- Sí. Estuvo llorando toda la noche, pensaba que lo ibas a dejar para siempre conmigo.

\- ¡Noooo!

Albert se lamentaba haber dudado que si existía un niño, ella entraba por el pequeño y al escuchar la voz, se quedaba helado

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- pensé que te habías olvidado de mi

\- Eso jamás mi cielito, eso jamás, primero muerta que dejarte. Vámonos, alguien nos va a llevar a Chicago, para encontrar a tu Tío

\- ¡Mi Tío Bert!

Albert al escuchar que lo mencionaba, entraba por un costado de la anciana que permanecía en la puerta aun esperando a que saliera Candy. Y el entraba desesperado

\- ¡Anthony!

Candy lo tenía en sus brazos, sus piernas colgaban inhabilitadas, el pequeño y ella giraban sus rostros llorosos, sorprendidos por lo que él lo nombraba,

\- ¡Tío Bert!

Este lo tomaba de los brazos de ella, para estrecharlo con lágrimas que brotaban con suspiros de alivio y a la vez de sorpresa,

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Estás aquí? Te he buscado por meses.

\- Candy, ¡él es mi Tío!, ¡lo encontraste!

Ella estaba sorprendida, se quedaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, apenada al ver a la vecina, se disculpaba y salía, mientras Que Albert sacaba dinero de su cartera y le dejaba en la mano que lo iba a saludar para despedirse de la señora, luego veía que Candy entraba a una puerta cruzando el pasillo, Anthony le decía a su tío,

\- Ahí vive Mandy, la que nos dio una camita para dormir a Candy y a mí.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Pero si es muy pequeño aquí, ¿porque no se quedaron en Chicago?

\- Porque en todos lados nos corrían y no teníamos para comer, ni para comprar medicinas, aquí nos ayudaron y me cuidaban, mientras Candy limpiaba casas.

\- ¿Limpiaba casas?

\- Es que de enfermera, requiere muchas horas, y no me gusta que se vaya.

\- No te preocupes, Anthony, te juro que no la dejaremos ir.

* * *

 _ **Después de varias peticiones para continuar este fic... por fin nos dimos un tiempecito, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	4. Meter hilos, para sacar listones

**_Fic_**

 ** _Mujer Bonita_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 **Meter hilos... para sacar listones**

En Chicago…

\- Lo sentimos mucho, la señora no podrá recibirlos. Ustedes estarán bajo arresto, hasta que se comprueben los delitos

\- ¿Qué delitos?

La policía había separado a la pareja y a los empleados, todos contaban detalles a su manera, los empleados detallaban la actitud de la pareja y como algunas cosas que preguntaban, eran resueltas por la empleada, quien aseguraba que eran muy ambiciosos y que no tenían limites.

Sara por su parte no hablaba, hasta que un hombre de la policía usaba su astucia metiendo hilos para sacar listones.

\- Su esposo ya confeso todo.

\- No sé de qué me habla.

\- Ustedes se habían endeudado, había discusiones constantes, peleaban por no tener ingresos y que su Tía se diera cuenta de todas las deudas que habían adquirido.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Aquí tenemos los pagares firmados, solo son copias, pero son muestra de todo los adeudos que tuvieron, asì perdieron su propiedad y usted abortó al no querer estar embarazada, porque saldría mas costoso.

\- No es verdad.

\- Tenemos testigos y la fuente de información es confiable, señora. Su esposo ha confirmado todo, dice que usted fue la que lo endeudo por eso se deshizo de su prima, para que cuando falleciera la Sra. Andrew, usted alcanzara mayor tajada.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! Mi esposo no pudo haber confirmado eso.

\- Usted mando matar a su prima, a su hijito y al administrador. Le chantajeo que le diría a su hermano de la relación que el administrador y ella sostenían, con eso fue suficiente para que ella se fuera con él y ustedes tramaran un accidente de auto, al cortarle la línea de los frenos.

\- ¡Fue mi esposo! ¡Yo no soy la culpable!

\- Su esposo.

A él le hicieron lo mismo, inverso, con la información adquirida y viendo como se había extraído muchos datos de la vida conyugal de la pareja atreves de la empleada y le mayordomo. El Sr. Legan confesaba como se había visto envuelto en deudas y que su mujer había planeado algunas cosas, si no lo hacía lo dejaría en la cárcel. El ya no contaba con efectivo, la casa había sido vendida y su mujer pensaba deshacerse de la familia y quedarse con la fortuna.

\- Ella dice que fue usted. Ella amaba a su prima y a su sobrinito, usted busco la forma de deshacerse de ella.

\- No, eso jamás. Rosemary era muy propia y siempre fue una persona admirable, ella estaba celosa de su amor y de su hijo. Además había descubierto en la mirada del administrador, que estaba enamorado de ella. De ahí, fue que le inventó un amorío entre ambos, luego intentó chantajearla con eso, que se lo diría a su Tía y a su hermano, que el administrador era un don nadie.

\- ¿Se refiere a George Johnson?

\- Si, él cuando era joven se había enamorado de Rosemary, pero ella tenía un compromiso y amaba a otro hombre, se caso y se fue con él, pero luego enviudo y vino a vivir con su Tía Elroy, por que su hermano estaba en el extranjero, además era más joven y no estaba en el país. Así aprovechó para volver a levantar eso que George había sentido, en cuanto lo vio llegar, ella se refugió en el, pidiéndole ayuda y cuando mi esposa le grito que ambos eran amantes, Rosemary se alteró y quiso callar a Sara, estaba avergonzada, pero mi esposa fue mucho más insistente y le dio un golpe. El niño la vio y grito, así fue como Johnson vino a su rescate y ambos a tomaron el auto que ya estaba dañado.

\- Y como es que no los reconocieron en los hospitales, son personas muy importantes.

\- Ya estaba el plan hecho, los documentos estaban sembrados en el auto, mencionaban documentos falsos sobre Johnson y sobre Rosemary y el niño. George pensaba llevarse a Rosemary a Lakewood. Después de haberle declarado que la amaba y que la protegería, ella se fue con él, pues no quería angustiar a su Tía, sabía que la señora mayor estaba mal y si se enteraba del problema, podía morirse. Sara no quería que se enterara, hasta que la nombrara su heredera universal.

El policía salía y el hombre era llevado a las celdas. Otro detective que había escuchado todo y grabado la confesión, lo palmeaba agregando.

\- Pareces la anciana del canario

\- ¿Qué canario?

\- El de las caricaturas. Has logrado tu objetivo y los has hecho cantar como nunca.

\- Fue gracias a la información que nos dieron los empleados, definitivamente tener empleados que escuchan todo, es un buen servicio.

En los Ángeles…

Albert estaba en su cita de las once, con el cliente que lo había llevado concretar un negocios, observaba a la distancia, sin quitar a vista de la joven que cuidaba a su sobrino, en una mesa del restaurant del hotel junto al pequeño quien parecía no haber comido en semanas, mientras ella estaba apenada por todo lo que le sucedía. Pero quien estaba más apesarado era él, quien la había hecho suya por la noche, cuando necesitaba dinero para su pequeño… que resultaba ser su propio sobrino, eso lo tenía en una encrucijada bastante peligrosa.

Luego observaba a la distancia, como ella trataba de verlo pero al notar que él la observaba, se ruborizaba y daba la espalda para atender al pequeño.

Después de una hora, se cerraba el trato con un saludo y se levantaba de la mesa, para irse junto a ellos. Llegando por la espalda de ella, se acercaba su rostro hasta su cuello y luego saludaba en con una sonrisa a su sobrino, acariciando la espalda de ella.

\- ¡Hola Anthony!

\- ¡Tío Bert! Es muy rico el pastel.

\- Me alegro mucho, pero Candy no ha comido casi nada.

\- Es que estuvo toda la noche buscando como irnos a Chicago y como te encontró, ahora está un poco cansada, pero ella es la mejor enfermera del mundo. Por favor, no dejes que se vaya, si quieres me puedo quedar con ella, cuando te salgas de viaje.

\- ¡Eso jamás!

Candy se erguía al notar esa palabra pensando que ella se había levado sin su permiso a Anthony, pero Albert agregaba,

\- Me los llevaré a todos lados, no los dejare con nadie a los dos. Candy apretaba la boca aguantando las ganas de llorar, porque la estaba considerando a ella también. Bajaba la cabeza para que no vieran sus lágrimas. Albert se daba cuenta y se doblaba hasta llegar a la altura de su silla y le daba un beso en la mejilla agregando, - Candy, verdad que no vas a dejarnos, nunca. Nosotros te necesitamos mucho, los dos. Anthony se sonreía e inocente agregaba,

\- Mi Tío Bert también te quiere, Candy. Ella no pudo más y tomaba la servilleta de la mesa para cubrirse el rostro sin poder esconder más las lagrimas, Albert en su posición la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído.

\- ¡Perdóname! Por favor, Candy. Yo…

Ella se giraba y lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho, se le había entregado sin saber que era el tío de Anthony, estaba desesperada, ahora lo hacía sentir mal a él y a la vez ella se sentía peor, porque se había vendido por dinero. Ella susurraba en su oído notando que Anthony, pasaba sus dedos por el merengue de chocolate de su pastel, dejándolo entretenido.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, realmente estaba muy desesperada, no sabía cómo regresar, yo… Él le colocaba un dedo en su boca y agregaba un sonido de silencio -¡Sssh!

\- Si te quedas con nosotros, significa, que ambos nos hemos perdonado ¿Quieres?

Ella asentía y él le besaba su rostro y sus ojos absorbiendo así un poco sus lágrimas, la estrechaba a él y se paraba con ella en brazos, dejando colgando sus pies. Le agregaba, - El destino me trajo a ti, te juro que, no me llevo a una mujer así, en medio de la noche, no sé porque lo hice. Deseaba ayudarte y… me deje llevar por la atracción que sentí, te juro que nunca me había pasado esto antes.

\- A mí, tampoco. Realmente nunca…

\- ¡Ssshh! ¡Lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo, sé por lo que pasaste y absorbo toda la culpa, te desee pequeña. Te desee con desesperación y sin poder detenerme, aun ahora te deseo, y me siento avergonzado de sentir lo que siento, por la mujer que ha dado todo por salvar a mi sobrino.

* * *

 _ **Y otra vez este bello fic, una historia que me hace entrar en una película de sueños y me hace sentir cada paso que escribo, es una agonía y a la vez una liberación poderles escribir un poco, cuando deseo hacerlo mucho más, gracias pro todos sus comentarios, soy de las escritoras que casi no comentan o se le borran los comentarios, pero leerlos una y otra vez, me hace pensarlas y sentir que debo escribir... para finalizar y darles la seguridad de que aun sigo aquí...**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	5. Una Familia

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Una familia**_

El vuelo mantuvo a Candy y al pequeños completamente dormidos, aun con todo el trabajo que tenía, ya no deseaba continuarlo, Albert solo la observaba fijamente, era tan hermosa, y solo suya. Por una parte se sentía genial y por otra el hombre más infame del mundo, pero verla ahí, totalmente agotada, sus ojeras y ese cariño por su sobrino, lo tenía muy enamorado, también en eso estaba sonriendo por lo que pensaba, como es posible que abrazara así a su sobrino, cuando él deseaba hacer lo mismo a ella. Era algo que no esperaba sentir, ese deseo de protegerla y de buscar la forma de tenerla solo para él.

\- Señor Andrew, le llaman.

La aeromoza, le entregaba el celular para que pudiera responder al haberlo dejado en la area delantera, para venir a ver a su sobrino y a su mujer. Tomaba la llamada y el mayordomo explicaba que los Legan ya estaban bajo arresto, se había confesado todo y esperaban hablar con èl, ya que la Sra. Elroy acababa de entrar en coma,

\- ¡Dios!

\- Señor, necesitamos que se presente, al parecer ambos pasaran muchos años en la cárcel.

\- Lo comprendo, ya voy en camino, llevo a mi sobrino y… a mi novia conmigo.

\- ¿Su novia?

\- Si, mi novia. Habrá que hacer unos arreglos a la habitación de mi sobrino, mientras eso sucede, posiblemente… se quede cerca de mí.

\- Pero…

\- Ya daré instrucciones al llegar, busque la ropa de mi sobrino y preparen todo para recibirlo, de mi novia… perdió su equipaje… así que veré que le lleven prendas de vestir y… calzado.

\- Solo deme la talla ye l numero, mandaré traer todo lo necesario, señor.

\- Gracias Robert. Le diré a la señorita que nos asiste en el viaje que me pase la talla y el número. Albert le pasaba el teléfono a la señorita y ella con delicadeza, se fijaba en la prenda que portaba y agregaba otros detalles, incluyendo el número de calzado que al observar, estaba bastante desgastados sus zapatillas de tela.

Se acercaba a Anthony y notaba que estaba ajustando el brazo de ella y lo tenía marcado por el peso del niño, con cuidado lo tomaba y lo abrazaba poniéndolo encima de él, se sentaba cerca de ella y le hacía señas a la señorita, para que recostara por completo el asiento, para que continuara dormida. Al hacerlo ella suspiraba y volvía a buscar con el brazo a Anthony, Albert le daba una de las almohadillas y ella por inercia, colocaba la cobija encima de la almohadilla.

Notaba como sonreía y continuaba dormida, estaba muy cansada y él por igual apenas habían dormido unas pocas horas. Así también se acomodaba y estiraba, para que Anthony lo usara de colchón y no hiciera peso en Candy.

El viaje fue largo y descansado, ya estaban por llegar, para no despertarlos, ponían el cinturón, ese simple movimiento, hacía que ella se despertara asustada, y notaba como Albert y Anthony estaban dormidos a su lado.

\- Ya vamos a aterrizar. Abroche su cinturón.

\- Si, gracias. Albert abría sus ojos lentamente viéndola a ella quien le sonreía, al ver que el tenía al pequeño abrazado. El se acomodaba y se abrochaba el cinturón, cuidando de no despertar a su sobrino, y tomaba la cobija y lo cubría de sus piernas.

\- ¿Descansaste, bonita?

\- Si, gracias. Ella volvía a ¡ruborizarse, solo porque él había agregado bonita a la pregunta, y con ternura, pasaba su torso por su rostro en una caricia suave. - Si quieres, puedo llevarlo en mis brazos.

\- No, llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo y te noto muy agotada. Iremos a descansar a casa y mañana visitamos el hospital de especialidades, para comprar el aparato que se requiera.

\- ¿Especialidades?

\- Si, he investigado todo lo que hiciste para que operaran a mi sobrino, estamos en deuda contigo.

\- ¿En deuda?

\- Bueno, mucho más que en deuda, te debo su vida.

\- Fue una promesa que le hice a su madre, no me debe nada.

\- Mejor aun. Porque pensaba deberte mucho más y… que te quedaras con nosotros por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? El asentía haciendo una sonrisa suave y ella, le sonreía efusivamente respondiéndole de inmediato, - No necesitas deberme nada, me encantaría cuidar de Anthony hasta que lo vea caminar de nuevo.

\- ¿Solo de mi sobrino? Ella se sorprendía y se soltaban sus labios, a pensar en lo que preguntaba, pero después se ponía ruborizada al no saber que responder, y el sonriendo le agregaba - Me encantaría devolverte esa promesa y… cuidarte ahora yo a ti.

\- No se sienta comprometido… no es…

\- No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por mí, por… nosotros

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si, por nosotros tres, mi sobrino tu y… yo.

Ella bajaba su rostro y el al ver que la había dejado sin palabras pasaba su brazo hasta llegar a su espalda y la acercaba a él que ya tenía a Anthony en su regazo, para sentir el movimiento brusco del descenso del jet y eso la asustaba y la hacía refugiarse aun más en él.

En la pista varios hombres los esperaban, uno de ellos el detective que llevaba el caso de su hermana y el administrador, otros, sus abogados que llevaban el caso del hospital que los atendió y despidió injustificadamente a Candy, varios guardias de seguridad y una ambulancia para trasladar al pequeño si fuese necesario.

Candy esperaba a que el pasara y este le tomaba la mano para ayudarla a bajar, mientras con su brazo izquierdo sostenía a su sobrino que aun dormía en su hombro,

\- Permítanos señor, lo llevaremos en una camilla. Candy se negaba a separarse del niño, a lo que él intervenía y comentaba que se irían en su auto juntos, que no requerían la camilla, ni la ambulancia.

\- Tranquila preciosa, no dejare que los alejen de mí. Nadie tocará a mi sobrino sin que lo aprobemos.

\- Gracias. Es que… él se asusta cuando alguien lo lastima, no saben donde tiene sus cicatrices.

Esa última frase, lo hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho, al imaginar cuantas cirugías le habían hecho a su sobrino y ella estaba más atenta que nadie en su pequeño, era alguien que merecía no solo su deseo, sino su consideración y que valía su peso completo en oro.

\- Pequeña, me lo explicarás en cuanto estemos en casa, ven, sube al auto.

El viaje fue rápido, se tuvo que separar de ellos para atender a los hombres que lo esperaban y que lo pondrían al tanto de la situación, al mayordomo, Robert, le pidió que le mandara todo lo que le habían comprado a su habitación y que no por el momento su novia y su sobrino, se quedarían en la habitación de él, hasta que terminara de atender a los recién llegados.

Candy se desvivía por atender al pequeño, observaba que todas sus prendas le quedaban un poco grandes, notando cuanto había bajado de peso. Mandaba pedir fruta, calditos y un bufet especial para el pequeño. El cual parecía comer con apetito todo al estar tan sonriente y feliz, porque ahora Candy le había asegurado que no se iría hasta verlo correr.

Cuando por fin lo dejaba viendo televisión, ella se daba un baño y tomaba uno de los atuendos que le habían llevado, ignorando que se los habían comprado para ella, pensaba que era de alguien de la familia que le había pasado prendas de vestir de su talla.

\- ¿Cómo me veo, Anthony?

\- Muy bonita, ese vestido te hace ver contenta.

\- ¿de verdad, Anthony?

\- Si, mira ¿ves esa foto de ahí? Candy se acercaba a un mueble donde habían varios marcos con fotografías en una de ellas una pareja estaba abrazados con un bebe en los brazos, Anthony acarició el cristal y comentaba, - Son mis padres. Ahora están juntos en el cielo y me han dejado contigo y con mi Tío Bert.

Candy notaba que el niño hacía pucheros, así que lo abrazaba dándole la razón y le decía cuanto lo quería, al ver que se brotaban sus lagrimas, Candy le contaba un poco más de ella. Albert abrìa la puerta en ese momento y los veìa sentados en un sillòn frente al televisor apagado y esccuhaba lo que ella explicaba,

\- Si, Anthony es una bendición muy grande tener padres, yo no los conocí, desde bebe estuve en un orfanato, es un lugar para niños sin familiares. Pero todos formamos una familia cuando llegamos ahí. Nunca supe quien fue mi madre o mi padre, tienes la bendición de haberlos tenido un tiempo, y ahora tienes a tu Tío Bert, que se nota que te ama como a nadie, el no tiene hijos, tu serás el hijo que siempre estará cerca de él.

\- Cuando se case, ya no seré su hijo.

\- Bueno, pero siempre serás el mío.

\- ¿de verdad Candy?

\- Si, porque le jure a tu madre que te cuidaría como si fueras mío.

\- Yo también te querré siempre, Candy.

Ambos se abrazaron y sonreían, mientras Albert escuchaba en silencio, meditando las palabras de ella y de su sobrino, habían pasado solos meses, el había estado lejos y ambos habían vivido tristezas y desventuras juntos. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, el no los dejaría nunca.

* * *

 _ **Deseando que les guste, aquí anexamos otro capitulo mas de este minific, que se colma de amor, cada que avanza. Con sincero cariño para todas aquellas personas que en ocasiones pensamos que estamos solos y que realmente tenemos mas que muchos y quizás un poco menos que otros, pero lo mas importante es que continuamos con vida, aprendiendo y viviendo cada día como si fuera el mejor que hayamos vivido.**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	6. Mi Novia

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Mi novia**_

El entraba en la habitación ya tarde, había estado informándose de las investigaciones y de los detalles, regresaba y la encontraba dormida en un sillón a un costado de la cama principal, donde en el centro dormía su sobrino, era su habitación y no recordaba que los había dejado juntos y con la orden de que fuera junto a él. Temiendo mover a su sobrino, tomaba por quedarse en el sofá y al verla, buscaba la manera de acomodarla en un costado de Anthony. Le daba un beso suave, después de haberla cobijado y le susurraba,

\- Gracias preciosa, mía. No sabes cuánto te necesitamos.

Se cambiaba y se dormía en el sillón, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en las investigaciones, como el dinero era muy importante, ya había planes de deshacerse de él en cuanto viniera al sepelio de su hermana, todo fríamente calculado. Sin esperar que fuera su Tía, quien los descubriera y terminara sus planes.

Meditaba y un ruido extraño, lo hacía levantarse a la cama para ver porque lloraba su sobrino, al llegar Candy estaba atendiéndolo y lo tranquilizaba, el pequeño estaba dormido y lloraba porque estaba solito.

\- Ya mi amor, estoy aquí, perdóname.

Albert angustiando al verlo se acercaba por el costado contrario de la cama encendía la lámpara y le pedía a Candy, que lo subiera a su pecho para no lastimarlo. Ella le mostraba donde estaban sus heridas más recientes, ya estaban cerradas pero aun le dolían en su espaldita, Así lo subía a su pecho y el besaba la frente y le hablaba mientras dormía,

\- Hijo, ya estoy aquí, no estarás solo, nos tienes a Candy y a mí. Ella le acariciaba la cabecita, Albert le hacía señas para que se acercara a su lado. Se acomodaba, mirándolos con ternura, así el niño al sentir la respiración de su tío se quedaba dormido de nuevo, sus piernitas aun no le respondían del todo, pero pronto lo harían. Mientras que ella también descansaba, ya viéndolo como parte de ellos, y no como habían estado todo ese tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron muy agobiantes, ver a la Tía abuela de Anthony en coma, fue triste para el niño, también para Albert. Candy notaba que ambos querían a la señora, siendo esta una familiar muy estimada, con sus conocimientos de enfermera, hacía lo propio y estimulaba sus manos y pies con aceite y algodón, mostrándole a Anthony que era una terapia parecida a la que le había hecho a él. Ahí mismo en ese hospital, ahora se hacían cargo de Anthony quien recibía un par de aparatos que lo podían hacer caminar con facilidad, al colocárselos en las piernas, así ya no tendría que estar gateando.

En la relación de ellos, era romántica y sin esperarlo un poco efusiva, explosiva y a la vez, siempre escondiéndose, él la sorprendía y parecía saber los horarios de descanso de su sobrino, porque ella apenas salía de la habitación de Tony. Él de inmediato la jalaba a la habitación, donde no sabía cómo, pero parecía olvidar el recato, el cuidado y hasta la moral, solo era un momento y ambos se dejaban llevar cual pasión habían aprendido a dar y a tomar.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Al!

Los días fueron avanzando, nadie se esperaba lo que le pasaba, ella se avergonzaba al no saber cómo continuar.

\- Candy ¿Que sucede?

\- Es que, no sé como tocar el tema.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos al estudio? Ella asentía al ver al niño entretenido en la televisión. El colocaba su brazo en su espalda, sonriente por ver las mejoras en su sobrino y hasta en su Tía Elroy, a quien visitaban diariamente como una terapia para todos.

-Veamos, que sucede, mi preciosa novia.

\- ¡Novia!

\- Si, es así como lo saben todos, que eres mi novia.

\- Es que…

Al ver que ella se avergonzaba y bajaba su rostro, el se acercaba para brindarle confianza y la abrazaba consintiéndola,

\- Vamos, no puede ser malo. ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Te faltan prendas de vestir? ¿No te gusta lo que te compre? Levanto asombrada el rostro y devolvía la pregunta con sorpresa,

\- ¿Me compraste?

\- Si, pero no te molestes, no los escogí, solo pedí que te trajeran prendas porque te hacían falta y, veníamos en camino cuando paso, tal vez necesitas más cosas, podemos ir mañana a comprar lo que sea de tu agrado,

\- Todo es hermoso y… no es eso lo que debo decirte, es que…

Ella se atrevía a mirarlo y se quedaba sin habla ante el azul de sus ojos y la atención que le brindaba, así que solo soltaba los labios sin emitir palabra alguna. Con una sonrisa seductora, al ver que no le decía ninguna palabra la acercaba y lentamente la besaba. Pensando que con eso, ambos se sentirían más en confianza, después de hacerlo agregaba,

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Muy bien. El soltaba a reír, era tan espontanea, tan trasparente que su angustia se difuminaba por momentos, cuando estaban solos.

\- Me alegro que lo sientas bien, porque me siento genial cada que te beso. Pero no me has dicho lo que te preocupa.

\- Es que… creo que… estoy embarazada y…

El rostro de él se mostraba sorprendido, ella se preocupaba y se cubría el rostro, angustiada tartamudeaba sin poder decir una palabra completa. Mientras el quería sonreír, iba a ser padre, la había embarazado.

\- ¡Lo siento! De verdad yo… no estaba preparada, tenía los preservativos en el bolso y… no estaba acostumbrada, estaba preocupada y… no sabía como hacerlo yo…

\- ¡Tranquila, mi amor! Todo estará bien. Vamos, ven aquí.

Albert se recargaba en el escritorio, abría los brazos para calmar a su nerviosa novia, ante lo acontecido, no sabía que decir, si reír, saltar, lanzar un gancho al aire, o simplemente lo que hizo en esos momentos, abrazarla y tomar sus labios con mucho amor, haciendo que ella ya no pudiera decir nada, tomarla en sus brazos y dejarla ahí unida a él, probándole que todo estaba bien y que iban a ser padres. ¡Padres!

Pasados los instantes, entraba una llamada telefónica del hospital, interrumpiendo el momento de ensoñación en el que Albert se encontraba, sin embargo para Candy, solo se sentía comprometido y ella no se había cuidado, ni le había advertido, estaban pasando una crisis emocional, la familia fallecida, su sobrino recuperándose y su Tía en coma, angustiada sus pensamientos no le dejaban de rondar, mientras Albert continuaba en la llamada, hasta que el interrumpía tomándole una mano y agregando,

\- Debemos ir al hospital, mi Tía está reaccionando, lo mejor será que llevemos a Anthony, estoy seguro que si lo ve, ella se pondrá mejor.

\- ¿Tu Tía? ¡Reaccionó!

\- Si, vamos.

En el hospital, como todo un evento, varios doctores se movían de un lado a otro, seis especialistas vigilaban cada detalle, Candy los observaba cuidadosamente desde un asiento, notando que Albert entraba con Anthony en un brazo y ella desde afuera meditaba, todo lo que había pasado y como ella, había sorteado tantas limitantes, sin dinero, sin atención para el pequeño, sin una habitación fija, sin medicamentos, sin aparatos. En cambio ahí, su Tía reaccionaba a los tratamientos, tenía un especialista de cada área, desde su corazón, hasta sus nervios.

Todos los doctores, daban detalles a Albert con precisión y firmeza, quedando por todo lo alto en detalles y sobre evaluaciones que rebasaban lo que ella pudo darle a Tony. Un suspiro y se levantaba, tenía que tomar aire, ella no era de la familia, ese era un momento especial, debía caminar un poco, pensar, no había regresado a su departamento, todo estaba endeudado, debía a los vecinos y hasta le habían dado dinero ayudándola y aun así, no podría pagar tanto de lo que había recibido, miro su bolso, Albert le había facilitado efectivo, y si con ese dinero, pagaba las deudas que tenía al menos su casa podría recibirla, ahora que regresara la señora de la familia. Debía ser prudente, no podía estar todo el tiempo esperando la gratitud de los demás, el decía que era su novia, pero la realidad estaba pagándole con amor, todo lo que ella había dado de corazón a Anthony.

Distraída, llegaba al auto y comentaba al chofer,

\- Podría decirle al Sr. Que regreso en unas horas, tengo que hacer algunos pagos.

\- Si señorita. ¿No desea que la lleve?

\- No. Ellos pueden ocupar el auto, yo sé andar en autobús.

Sin esperar la insistencia, se acercaba a la esquina donde paraba un camión en esos momentos y subía, corriendo. Con una sonrisa, recordaba la última vez que había estado en un autobús y como e amarraba a su cintura al grande de Tony, Cuando Albert con un solo brazo lo tenía sin lastimar su espalda, esas semanas ya había aprendido mucho y jugaban Tío y sobrino, con seguridad, a través de esos aparatos tan costosos que le habían hecho llegar.

\- ¡Mi niño!

En el hospital, Albert buscaba a Candy, pensando lo que habían hablado, sonreía de imaginar que se había ido al laboratorio a confirmar la noticia que le dio esa mañana. Ella lo haría padre, no podía ser más bello, ahora formarían una familia junto a su sobrino y ella jamás se iría de su lado. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, elevaba la mirada al techo, pensando el su hermana y en su mente le daba las gracias, por haberle dejado no solo a su sobrino, sino a Candy.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios y por todo, deseando poder completar todos los capítulos de cada historia les envío mi sincero aprecio y**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	7. Una Dama

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Una dama**_

Hacía semanas que habían recibido la noticia de la llegada de su primo a américa, con la muerte de Rosemary, la tristeza se aumentó también en los Cornwall, una mujer solitaria se había convertido Ariadne Andrew viuda de Cornwall. Sus hijos eran mayores que Tony, ella al menos estaba con vida, en cambio su sobrino estaba solito, después de casi ni conocer a su padre, ahora perdía también a su madre.

No pudieron llegar a su despedida, más horrible fue saber que su prima Sara, había sido quien planeara des hacerse de todos. Adriadne era de cabellos rubios cenizos, su mirada azul y su perfil delicado como Rosemary y Sara. Las tres se llevaban algunos pocos años, la mayor era ella por cuarto años que Rosemary y por ocho que Sara. Las tres le llevaban años a William, quien era el heredero principal de su abuelo William Andrew.

Con tristeza recordaba como su abuelo había logrado estar presente en las bodas de Rosemary y de ella, pero no en la de Sara. Su partida, había sido dolorosa, pues su primo William había fallecido después de su esposa y Rosemary se hizo cargo de cuidar de su hermano muy joven, si no fuera por la Tía Elroy, todo se hubiera venido abajo. La fortuna de William, el apoyo en aquellos años del esposo de su prima Rosemary y el de su esposo Alistar Cornwall, quien había fallecido apenas el año pasado.

El avión aterrizaba y sus hijos emocionados tomaban sus cosas deseosos de llegar a ver a su primo Anthony, tenían más de un año de no verse, por el triste deceso de su padre, y ahora él había perdido también a su madre. Ellos venían a verlo, pero Ariande, no les había dicho la verdad, ella no podía con los negocios de su marido y requería la ayuda de William, ella no estaba preparada para todo lo que había en sus manos, dejando su casa en Inglaterra y tomando lo más que podía, dejaba un tumulto de recuerdos en aquel hogar, para refugiarse con su Tía y que la apoyara en la educación de sus pequeños Alistar Jr. y Archivald. Ella había hablado con su Tía y su Prima Rosemary, pero por petición de Rose, ella le había dicho que ambas podían vivir en Lakewood y que el administrador de la familia se haría cargo de todo junto a William. Nadie se imaginó que en el momento en que viajaban a Lakewood, ella tuviera un terrible accidente y perdiera la vida, ahora después de meditarlo, ya no podía quedarse en Inglaterra, si ella pasaba por algo similar, ¿quién cuidaría de sus pequeños? Lo mejor era estar cerca de la familia.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

\- No se separen, esperen a que lleguemos a casa y luego iremos al hospital, a ver a mi Tía Elroy. Con ternura el par de pequeños asentían y tomaban los maletines que habían traído, puesto que todo se había ido con la mudanza y debía llegar directamente a la mansión Andrew.

El taxi ejecutivo, les recibía y el encargado oficial, les llevaba con seguridad hasta la mansión. Al llegar, su primo y su sobrino habían salido al hospital, con excelentes noticias, pues al parecer su Tía había estado en coma y estaba recuperándose al haber despertado esa mañana.

\- ¿Podemos ir a verla, mami?

\- Mejor esperaré a que regrese William, para que nos diga si ustedes serán aceptados dentro del hospital.

En el pequeño departamento, la sorpresa, es que todo había sido pagado, recibos, adeudos, pagos de la casa, todo en general, solo le quedaba por pagar algunos detalles a sus vecinos y hacer un poco de limpieza por los meses que no había estado ahí. Al entrar vio con nostalgia todos sus detalles, las plantas estaban afuera y su vecina las había cuidado, ella no sabía cómo agradecerles todo lo que le habían ayudado, pasaba por hacer limpieza y no deseaba salir sin dejar todo en orden, ahí estaba su ropa de invierno, y algunas cosas, ninguna de esas tan bellas como las que tenía ahora en la casa de Albert y Anthony.

Pensativa recordaba las ocasiones en que Albert la amaba, la pasión que ambos habían despertado, desde la primera vez y hasta ahora. Y se preguntaba ¿Qué cambiaría con el regreso de su Tía a casa? ¿le agradaría que una enfermera fuera la novia de su sobrino? Eran tan lindos y de muy buena educación, ella en cambio solo era una empleada, y recordaba lo hermosa que era la madre de Anthony, alta bella y con una refinada voz y un toque angelical en todo lo que hacía o decía. Su vecina le tocaba la puerta y la llamaba,

\- ¿Señorita Candy?

\- ¿Si?

\- Estos son los sobres de correspondencia que dejaron aquí en su puerta y en su buzón debe haber más.

\- Gracias.

Vio el reloj y no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, tenía que regresar,. Anthony debía tomar sus medicamentos y ya debían haber regresado a casa.

En el hospital después de no haber encontrado a Candy, el chofer le había pasado su recado, decepcionado por lo que esperaba y que ella había decidido ir a realizar pagos, se regresaban a casa a esperarla allá y preguntarle cuando sería la cita con su médico, y si ya tenía verificado el resultado positivo de su embarazo.

Anthony se mostraba triste, pues Candy estaba con ellos en el hospital y no se encontraba ahora, aunque su Tío le aseguraba que ella iría directo a casa, el sentía que no era así, pues Candy no se separaba de él, desde hacía meses y cuando lo había hecho lo había dejado muy triste y solo.

\- Vamos Anthony, Candy llegará a casa, sabes, también la extraño

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, ella es mi novia. Y sabes bien que… la quiero mucho.

\- No más que yo. Ella duerme conmigo, a veces.

Albert iba a decirle lo mismo, pero no era propio hacerlo, porque directamente no solo dormía con él. Una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar que ya pronto la verían y que hablaría con ella, si deseaba salir, no había problema, solo que la llevara y la regresara el chofer, en su estado, no era bueno que se fuera sola.

Al llegar, el mayordomo, de inmediato informaba de la llegad de su prima Ariadne y sus hijos, a lo que con una sonrisa, levantaba en el aire a su sobrino para darle la sorpresa al ver a los niños de nuevo.

Anthony se sorprendía porque su tío corría con él en brazos y eso significaba que Candy estaba esperándolos, eso es lo que él creía, la sorpresa fue escuchara las voces de sus primitos, cuando ambos estaban en la habitación de Anthony viendo el televisor, en espera de su llegada,

\- No Stear. Dice mi mamá que se encuentra enfermo y que debemos cuidarlo.

\- Pero dice la señora de limpieza que el solo gatea, lo mejor es traerle un carro de baterías y jugaremos con él. Anthony se quedó serio al escucharlos y bajo su rostro apenado, porque vieran los fierros que portaba en ambas piernas, pero Albert le comentó que irían por su silla de ruedas automática y que los sorprendería.

Se fueron por ella, tocaron la puerta y ambos hermanos abrieron, a lo que Anthony entraba a toda velocidad con su palanca en el brazo derecho y sonriendo efusivo comentaba

\- ¡No me alcanzaran!

Los primos salieron corriendo tras él, a lo que iban riendo por como Tony les había ganado las ideas.

\- ¡Lo ves Archie!

Albert soltaba las risas por como los dos niños corrían y no lo alcanzaban. Bajando por la rampa al patio y de ahí a los jardines. El camino y vi a su prima en el jardín del frente, esta lloraba con una de las señoras que le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido. El rubio le dio indicaciones al mayordomo para que fueran a cuidar varias personas a sus sobrinos, se fue con Ariadne y al verse, ella corrió a sus brazos y lloraba amargamente.

Candy caminaba agotada, la parada del autobús estaba muy retirada de la casa, apenas llegaba a la entrada, el guardia de inmediato la saludaba y abría los portones, a lo que ella agradecía y asaba cargando una caja enlazada con un cordón.

\- ¿Desea que la lleve el auto hasta la puerta, señorita?

\- Si, por favor, ya mis pies no pueden con la caminata hasta aquí. Un pequeño auto que daba el servicio, la llevaba hasta el frente de la casa, desde ahí, vio salir a Albert quien fue sorprendido por una dama, lanzándose a sus brazos y ambos se abrazaba fuertemente. Candy sintió en ese momento una opresión en el pecho, celos, dolor, sentimientos cruzados. No sabía que era, pero el auto ya se había devuelto a la entrada y no podía regresarse, solo se escondía tras una pared de arbustos y se quedaba ahí, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sin poder hacer nada en absoluto.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _ **Debido a que este fic entró en un reto para terminarla pronto, lo mejor es avanzar y ganarle a mi compañera.**_

 _ **No vaya a ser que nos gane, ¿verdad?**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	8. Viento Nuevo

_**Fic**_

 _ **Mujer Bonita**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Viento Nuevo**_

Anthony gritaba al ver a lo lejos a Candy, se iba a su encuentro y le presentaba a sus primos, pero al notar que lloraba, este se angustiaba,

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

\- Nada, es que…

Albert besaba la frente se su prima y comentaba,

\- Todo estará bien, este es su hogar, ven mira ya llegó mi novia.

Al acercarse a los niños y a Candy notaba que cargaba una cajita y que estaba con sus ojos llorosos, preocupado, la abrazaba de inmediato, pensando lo peor

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te sucedió?

Al no responderle, Anthony era quien lo hacía,

\- Dice que nada, pero está llorando mucho, ella nunca llora.

\- Debe ser por su estado, mi vida, ¿Que sucedió? ¿Es por el bebe?

Asustada por mencionarlo frente a todos, los niños se sorprendían, ella estaba esperando un bebe, y Ariadne, sonriente abrazaba a Anthony y agregaba,

\- Hola mi cielo, al parecer William tiene una bella sorpresa, tendrán todos un primito más o tal vez una primita por fin.

Albert abrazaba mimoso a Candy quien avergonzada se escondía en su pecho escuchando lo que con felicidad todos tomaban, apenada ya no podía comentar porque lloraba, al parecer la señorita era de la familia. Y se sorprendía más cuando los niños agregaban,

\- Mami dice Tony que es la novia de mi tío y que es a quien mi Tía Rosemary le dejo para que lo cuidará.

\- Pues mucho mejor, también me daba miedo que algo me pasará a mí y no estábamos aquí, con la familia, me da mucho gusto saber que la tenemos a ella y a tu Tío y ahora también regresará Tía Elroy, que ya despertó. Acariciaba el cabello de uno de sus hijos y Anthony agregaba,

\- Si, no puede hablar, pero nos mira y llora de emoción, mi tío dice que cuando salga del hospital Candy y yo le ayudaremos mucho a que ella vuelva a sonreír. - Candy tienes escondido a tu bebe aquí. Le señalaba el pequeño en su vientre a lo que ella se ponía ruborizada sin responder al ver que todos giraban a verla y Albert soltaba las carcajadas por como la había evidenciado frente a todos.

\- Lo siento mi vida, no fue intencional, estaba preocupado porque te saliste del hospital y me había hecho a la idea, de que habías ido al laboratorio.

\- Lo siento, era un momento muy especial que estuvieran con tu Tía y… tenía mucho de no ir a casa que…

\- No señorita, esta es su casa, ya no tiene que irse de aquí.

\- ¡Albert!

El la abrazaba mimoso y Ariadne se llevaba a los pequeños subiendo por la rampa para entrar a casa y darles un poco de privacidad.

En el hospital, la Tía Elroy escuchaba a su doctor y agregaba,

\- Fue un día lleno de emociones, señor Andrew. Mañana se sentirá mejor. Sus sobrinos estaban muy contentos de su recuperación, pero por favor ya no se exalte más. Ya pronto saldrá del hospital, es un milagro que haya despertado.

Ella con una sonrisa suave cerraba los ojos recordando todo lo que había escuchado de William y como Anthony ya estaba a su lado y se encontraban muy bien, le prometió hacerse cargo de todo, que ella se iría a casa, que ya venía Ariadne y sus hijos en camino, que todo estaría bien… con eso en su mente suspiraba y agradecida miraba al doctor levantaba la mano, la colocaba sobre la de él, y en un suspiro se marchaba tranquila y en paz.

El monitor declaraba que ya no tenía caso, por más que había llamado a resucitación, nada sirvió, ella se había despedido de su sobrino y se había asegurado de que Anthony ya estuviera con él.

En la mansión ya habían terminado la cena, los chicos ya estaban en cama y Ariadne iría por la mañana a visitar a su tía, agotada por el viaje descansaba en su habitación. Albert besaba mimoso a su novia y le contaba,

\- Me gustaría que nos casáramos con una bella fiesta, pero… con el fallecimiento de mi hermana, George y con la salida del hospital de mi Tía, tendremos que casarnos de manera legal y privada, para que al menos nuestro bebe este legalmente en familia, pero…

\- No te preocupes, no hay prisa, todavía no me hago ni un examen de laboratorio es solo… los retrasos… y quería que supieras mis sospechas, temía que… no fuera algo bueno para ti.

\- Te equivocas, es una bendición enorme para mí, nada me gustaría más que tuviéramos muchos hijos y que fueras feliz a mi lado, Candy

\- ¡Lo soy! Y mucho.

\- Eso me agrada, desde que… te encontré aquella noche, no has dejado de darme muchas sorpresas agradables, te amo tanto, en tan poco tiempo me he vuelto un hombre posesivo de mi novia, sin poder detener nuestra pasión y… Candy eres muy importante para mi…

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Por supuesto, no puedo quitarte las manos de encima y de solo tenerte cerca me vuelvo ansioso por tenerte más tiempo en mis brazos.

\- ¡Albert! También te amo, de verdad y mucho. Yo…

La interrupción en la puerta de su habitación, hacía que ambos se sorprendieran, ella aun no se cambiaba para dormir, y se metía a la ducha para hacerlo, mientras Albert atendía la puerta, este al ver que ella no estaba a la vista se salía corriendo por los pasillos y marcaba al hospital para saber sobre la triste noticia que le informaban,

\- Así es señor, ya no se pudo hacer más, tenía a su médico en esos momentos y fue como dormirse. Sin decir más volvía ala habitación ella se salía de la ducha y al verlo mostraba su tristeza,

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Si, tengo que regresar al hospital… mi Tía…

\- Espera, voy contigo. Solo me pongo algo de vestir.

\- ¿No estás cansada?

\- Quiero acompañarte, Albert.

\- Gracias. Ella lo abrazaba y las lagrimas salían, ahora lo comprendía y dándole un beso, se iba a buscar las prendas, lo mismo hacía él para cambiarse pronto y salir al hospital.

El sepelio muy elegante y tranquilo, todos vestían de negro, Anthony se hacía el fuerte con sus primos ahí. Albert todo el tiempo se aferraba a ella y a su prima, con seriedad, algunos lentes obscuros, otros con tristeza muy notoria, habían viajado por horas hasta llegar a Lakewood a la cripta familiar, ahí Anthony descubría el lugar donde descansaba su madre, también la tumba de George Johnson, y ahora la de su Tía abuela Elroy.

Fueron días en silencio, acompañados por familiares en la mansión, pasaban un par de semanas ahí mismo se mando traer un registro donde con la visita de la familia firmaban documentos, para el matrimonio legal y posterior el religioso de manera privada de William y Candy. Ariadne, la peinaba por enésima ocasión y comentaba

\- Hay un dicho que dice "Boda y mortaja, del cielo baja" Rosemary se preocupaba porque William no se casará, hoy debe estar haciendo fiesta, porque ella misma eligió a la novia.

\- Cree eso.

\- Ya te dije que me trataras de tu, me haces sentir vieja, Candy.

\- Lo siento, A... Ariadne.

\- Así está mejor. Le he dicho a William que pueden irse unos días y estar solos, los niños y yo nos quedaremos aquí en Lakewood unas semanas y luego nos encontraremos en casa. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Me preocupa Anthony.

\- Tendré una enfermera conmigo y lo cuidaremos igual que a mis hijos, hasta que vuelvan.

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué dijo Albert?

\- Que no serán semanas, aunque deseaba mucho más tiempo, pero… tiene que regresar a hacerse cargo de varios negocios y… ya es el único hombre de la casa. Johnson ya no está para cubrirlo y para colmo, le he agregado la carga de mis negocios. Pero, me gustaría mucho que mis hijos contaran con alguien, eres muy buena, con ellos y… me daba miedo que…

\- No tema, si la Tía abuela vivió muchos años, usted también lo hará, sus hijos deben tenerla a cerca, no es lo mismo que alguien los quiera mucho, a que su madre los ame desde que nacieron.

\- Gracias Candy. Trataré de no estorbarles a ti y a William.

\- Por favor, no sienta eso, para nosotros es muy bueno que ustedes estén con nosotros, los niños han hecho maravillas en Anthony y estoy segura que Rosemary desde el cielo le agradecerá que este cerca de su hijo.

\- Gracias Candy.

\- A us… a ti porque ahora somos familia.

\- Cierto.

Albert tocaba la puerta y se llevaba a Candy hacia los jardines, un vehículo los esperaba y Anthony no quería que se fueran, peor le prometían regresar pronto por él.

\- Los estaré esperando. No tarden. Ariadne lo abrazaba y lo unía a sus hijos. Decían adiós a la pareja que se tomaba unos días como viaje de boda.

En su luna de miel, Candy conocía el mar, gozaba del amor correspondido y si, esperaban bebe, pero no había síntomas aun.

\- ¿No te sientes incomoda?

\- No, estoy muy feliz y siendo honesta muy consentida.

\- Será siempre así, lo prometo.

\- También te consentiré mucho, te esperaré cuando regreses del trabajo y cuidaré de ti.

\- ¡Candy te amo!

\- También te amo, han sido meses de tanta tristeza y tener la dicha de encontrarte en el camino, es como una balsa en el mar que te haga volver a la orilla.

\- Mi vida. Has pasado muy difíciles situaciones y… procurare protegerte a ti, a mi familia y… a nuestros hijos.

\- Parece un sueño que estemos solos, juntos y… extraño a Anthony

\- ¿Quieres llamarlo?

\- Será por la mañana, ahora debe estar por dormir

\- Le darás las buenas noches. Ella sonrió y el hizo la llamada, Anthony gritaba emocionado, asegurándole que soñaría con ellos.

La pareja quedo muy complacida al saber que el pequeño ya no lloraba, el amor de esa noche fue distinto, ya no tan apasionado y fuerte, mucho menos a escondidas, ahora se amaban con ternura, con cuidado y con una pasión que cada día descubrían que los unía más. Agotados en el placer, pasaban la noche con un futuro incierto en mente, con tristezas escondidas en el corazón y con la felicidad de la mano y en esa ocasión en sus brazos.

El regreso fue pronto, el viaje los había unido más como pareja y aunque aseguraba no serían semanas, si lo fueron, pero regresaron con energías renovadas. Ya no como novios furtivos, sino como un matrimonio formal y con mucho amor para dar a los que los rodeaban.

Los niños estuvieron recibiendo clases particulares y posteriormente planeaban llevarlos a colegio, en cuanto, dejara los aparatos Anthony.

El embarazo por fin se notaba, los síntomas por igual fueron ligeros, pero los niños disfrutaron de saber que pronto estarían con un miembro más en la familia. Candy estaba muy feliz, Ariadne se hacía cargo de la casa con mucha facilidad y ella la apoyaba, pero su embarazo, la tenía más entretenida.

Los meses dieron el otoño, el invierno y el nacimiento de William Alexander Andrew, otro niño para los Andrew, lo cual celebraron los pequeños, porque se uniría a las travesuras que harían. Candy estaba feliz, radiante, su pequeño era muy hermoso y sano. Anthony comentaba a sus primos que era como un hermano, así que los Cornwall, marcaban el territorio buscando que estuviera también siendo cercano a ellos, a lo que Candy emocionada recibía la guerra de palabras con alegría porque era su hijo el que estaba siendo querido por los tres.

Cuando llegaba el flamante padre, trayendo flores y regalos, agregaba,

\- Vivirán juntos, por lo tanto es uno de ustedes, nada de que si primo o hermano, es suyo y tendrán que ayudar a su Tía con él, en partes iguales.

Ariadne se reía y acomodaba los rizos de Candy quien sentada recibía el amor de su esposo, quien tomaba sus labios y con un dedo buscaba tocar el rostro de su pequeño, quien para sorpresa, sacaba una mano y le tomaba un dedo, haciendo que Albert se emocionara y les presumiera s sus sobrinos el logro de su hijo.

\- Yo también quiero su mano, debe saludarme,

\- Si a mí también

\- Y a mí.

El pequeño comenzaba a llorar y los niños salían corriendo hacia Ariadne, haciendo que Albert tomara a su hijo y lo tranquilizara besando su frente,

\- Calma mi pequeño, son tus primos, hacen mucho escándalo, pero no te harán daño.

Los niños hacían muecas de cómo el bebe no los había aceptado como a su padre, pero Candy abría una caja en su mesita y sacaba chocolates con el nombre de su primo diciendo, gracias por venir a conocerme. Archie, sonriente comentaba a su hermano,

\- Lo ves, William sí que tiene buen gusto, ¡son herseys!. Candy sonriente agregaba,

\- Podrán decirle Alex, cuando este con ustedes, se llama William Alexander. Albert que ya había tranquilizado a su hijo, lo colocaba en su cunita de plástico del hospital y agregaba,

\- Espero que Dios nos de muchos más, para que nos ayuden en los negocios, como lo harán ustedes. Alistar preocupado comentaba,

\- Tía que sean más de seis, es mucho trabajo. Mi Tío se la pasa todo el día trabajando, aunque le ayudemos, lo mejor será que haya más que nos ayuden.

Ariadne, Candy y Albert soltaban las risas. Habían pasado los vientos de la tristeza, hoy solo la felicidad se visualizaba en casa, ellos estaban unidos y la paz del hogar era muy valiosa. Si llegaba a regresar a África, serian juntos, todos, como familia. Ya no se iría solo. Ahora ellos necesitaban de él y realmente él, los necesitaba a todos.

\- Te amo, mi vida. Candy enamorada contestaba apenada como siempre y los niños que ya los sabían lo decían con ella,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por haber seguido este fic, por leerlo, comentarlo y apoyarme en sus comentarios,**_

 _ **era un fic corto, familiar y colmado de amor, deseando haya sido de su agrado**_

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
